


Watched

by AJAX02



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJAX02/pseuds/AJAX02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of semi-related one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy aboard the Bea/Allie ship.

**I**

Bea sits in the canteen feeling half a dozen eyes glancing at her.  She’s scooping her breakfast, a pale and lumpy porridge, into her mouth and occasionally glaring around the room.    Boomer is leading an intense discussion about the conjugal visits and how, after several years inside, she wants to be first on the list. 

“Everything all right?” Maxine’s soft voice breaks through Bea’s haze.

“Yeah, why?”

Bea whips her spoon around the plastic bowl and scrunches her nose up when more lumps rise to the surface.  Dropping the bowl onto the tray in disgust, she leans her elbows on the table and continues staring down anyone who dares look at her.  She can feel the tension pressing from the other table.  Looking over, she glares right back at the group of women.  They slowly look away.  
  
Maxine looks pointedly in the same direction.  Allie Novak, the pretty young blonde, is stirring her cereal and sipping lukewarm tea.  Above her right eye is a harsh ‘L’ shaped wound.  A single stitch holding the flesh together.  The outside is yellowing and soon it’ll go purple, maybe even a little black, as it heals.  When the young woman smirks or speaks, the movement pulls and she occasionally winces, if you look closely enough.  Maxine watches Bea watching Allie.  
  
“Wanna tell me why the Motley Crew are giving the cold shoulder today?”  Bea only sighs in response.

The women at Allie’s table are glaring over at her every few minutes, quickly looking away when she continues to stare back at them.  Kaz obviously knows what has happened.  She drapes an arm around the back of Allie’s chair and uses the other to tug gently on the long blonde locks, all the while staring at Bea.  She’s protective of the younger woman and she’s letting Bea know.

“I bashed golden girl in the showers” Bea replies casually.  
  
Maxine’s eyes flicker away from the other table, raising her eyebrows at her friend.  “And why did you do that?”

 _Because she dropped to her knees and tried to..._   “She was being weird.”

Something in Bea’s tone tells Maxine to drop the subject.

It may not have been the smartest move to bash Allie into the bathroom tiles.  She almost feels embarrassed at how badly she read the situation.  If anything she expected the perky blonde to shank her, not slide to the ground and attempt to… well, _that_.

Allie hasn’t spoken to her since.

Bea watches, tuning out Boomer’s excited voice.  She can only hear Boomer describing her perfect cock so many times. 

She’s sipping her cold tea and flicking her hair away from her face.  The wound stands out against her golden skin and Bea almost winces when Allie accidently scratches it with her finger.  Kaz sucks the pad of her thumb and presses it against Allie’s eyebrow, Bea tries not to roll her eyes.  Allie leans into the touch and smiles.  Kaz looks over at the redhead. _Don’t touch my girl again._

She’s Top Dog and she can bash whoever the fuck she wants.  It’s what she does, what she has to do.  Except Allie Novak didn’t quite deserve it, and Bea wants to say something but she can’t. 

So she waits for Allie to talk to her.

 

**II**

 

It’s late on a Thursday evening when Bea is in her cell.  She drowns out the sound of Lady Gaga and the little squeaks of joy Joshua makes when he is handed over to another doting woman.  Doreen needs the break and the women are only too happy to help.

Bea’s feet are propped up on her bunk while she rhythmically raises herself up and down.  Push ups, all exercise really, was keeping her sane and tough.  She was in physically good shape, but the politics of Top Dog were messing with her mind.  She was beginning to see why Franky sometimes acted the way she did.  Grunting and breathing hard through her nose, Bea didn’t even notice the door opening slightly.  Doesn’t notice until there’s a pair of white shoes under her nose, she can smell the plastic.  She looks up and begins to stand.  Allie’s eyes twinkle down at her.

“Working up a sweat, Bea?  I could’ve helped with that.”  
  
Allie can’t help herself.  Her heart beats a little quicker and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.  It’s not her fault Bea makes her wet.  If she acts so blatant then maybe it’ll hide just how much she really does want this.  How she walks around during the day hoping to bump into Bea or have an excuse to talk to her.  It should make her feel pathetic, but she’s determined Bea is interested – or at the very least, curious.

“What the fuck do you want?” the red head growls, wiping her forehead with a nearby towel.

Allie is still smirking and shamelessly raking her eyes all over Bea’s throbbing body.  The beads of sweat rolling down her neck, between her breasts, the side of her elbow, the steady thump of her chest as she cools down; Allie almost forgets what she’s been sent for.

“Kaz wants to know what you’re doing about the ice heads,” she replies confidently. 

Bea is impressed and relieved the young women isn’t intimidated by her.  Allie knows what she is capable of but she’s still here.  The pink hue of the newly freed flesh leaves a reminder above Allie’s eye exactly what Bea can do – what she will do if provoked.  Allie clearly doesn’t hold a grudge which is good because Bea can’t apologise, as much as she’d like to.  _Allie’s experienced far worse_ , Bea reasoned with herself.  Her shoulders tense when she thinks about it.

“Oh yeah?” Bea folds her arms and stares Allie down, taking a step closer.  “And why can’t she ask me herself?”

Allie seems to consider the question for a minute, she can smell the soap and sweat coming off the older woman.  “I volunteered.”

Bea holds back a genuine smile and shakes her head.  “You just don’t give up” she replies, huffing out a small chuckle.

“Not when it’s something I really want.” 

This time Bea watches as Allie takes a step closer, their bodies lightly brushing together.  Allie is tilting her head, bright blue eyes flickering between Bea’s own darker ones and her pursed lips.  She moves forward again and Bea hears an audible gasp when Allie feels their breasts press against one another. 

Bea rolls her eyes, hoping her nonchalance covers up any awkwardness she feels slipping through her facade.  Allie is still looking at her through long lashes and full lips that are parted slightly…

…the cell door opens and Maxine appears. 

“Everything alright, Bea?” she asks, her eyebrow quirking when the two women take a step back. 

“Fine,” Bea responds sharply, running her hand through her sweat slicked hair.  She turns to Allie, her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes still full of promise.  “Next time tell Kaz to do her own errands.”

“Alright,” Allie rolls her eyes and nods, Red’s warning is firm but with a softness around the eyes that Allie will hold on to. 

She turns and walks past Maxine, avoiding the curious look the tall woman is giving her.  When the young blonde is gone, Maxine folds her arms and leans casually against the door frame.

“What?”

Maxine just looks at her knowingly.

 

**III**

  
The showers are quiet during the day.  Most of the women are outside in their yards, enjoying the fresh air or basketball on offer.  Bea uses the time to wash in peace, with Liz guarding the door and Maxine under strict instructions to keep an eye on Kaz – she can enjoy a few moments alone.  The thought of Kaz, the Freak, this whole fucking prison, makes her head hurt.  Bea turns the temperature up another notch and rinses the shampoo from her hair.  The water almost burns and she loves it.  Loves the intense distraction.  
  
When she opens her eyes, she can see another figure in the corner.  Wiping a hand down her face, Bea glances across and chuckles lightly.  She should have known Allie would pick this exact time to shower – she’s almost too predictable now.  Bea has noticed Allie noticing her.  Sometimes they share a knowing glance, hidden from the others.  Other times Allie tries to catch her eye and Bea ignores her.  She tries to ignore her as much as possible.

The younger woman turns on the water and rolls her shoulders, releasing whatever tension she has there.  Bea peers discreetly over the low cubical wall as Allie runs her fingers through her newly cut and coloured hair. 

Allie doesn’t even acknowledge she’s there.

Her hair is soft and straight, Bea remembers from washing it.  The strands moving easily through her fingers like smooth golden ribbon.  She had massaged her scalp as she tugged the hair around the sink, remembering the little sighs Allie had made.  As inexperienced as Bea is in the bedroom, she knows when a woman is enjoying herself, and Allie enjoys having her hair done.  Bea doesn’t even realise she’s watching the other woman shower until-

“Oh fuck.”  
  
Bea’s eyes grow wider.  Allie’s right hand skims across a hard nipple and she is groaning obscenely into the quiet room.  The lathered soap is trickling down her body, her face turned into the spray – mouth open and eyes shut.  Her hands run sensuously along her shoulders and back down her tits.  Experienced fingers massage her full chest as she tilts her head back, letting the water roll over her.  Bea tries to look away, feeling embarrassed, but she can’t help watching as one of Allie’s hands disappears out of view.

“Uhh, yea” Allie’s breathy voice echoes off the tiles, it’s deafening.  One hand presses against the wall, the other arm moving rhythmically somewhere that Bea can’t see.  She whines erratically, like she’s hitting a spot that has been aching all day.

The shower is making Bea feel light headed so she slams the button off and continues to watch through the steam.   
  
She peers over the wall, standing on her toes just a little bit.  The younger woman still hasn’t acknowledged Bea’s presence, making it all the more delicious to watch.  Allie’s waist is rocking slightly, her arm flexing with effort.  “Fuck, oh fuck.”  Allie’s voice is louder now, more desperate.  Bea can only imagine what that hidden hand is doing, what noises the water is covering up.

The hand Allie had pressed against the tiles quickly comes to pull her nipple and massage her tits roughly.  Her thumb caresses her tits while her palm squeezes the supple flesh.  Bea shivers at the squeaks Allie is making.  Her whole body is flushing as she watches Allie fucking herself. 

“F-F-Fuck!” 

Allie goes rigid, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut.  Bea is watching her cum and she can’t help but stare at the vision.  It’s like nothing she has ever witnessed.  Allie is eroticism personified.  Every movement makes Bea clench somewhere low in her stomach.  After long seconds, Allie lets out a shaky breath and her body noticeably relaxes.  Bea can’t even blink.  
  
She’s still breathing heavily when she turns, hooded eyes and a satisfied smile on her face, to look at the startled woman.  Her gaze is unwavering as she licks her lips suggestively and takes in Bea’s body over the divide. 

“Oh hey Bea”, she calls over casually, like she hasn’t just had three fingers pressed inside her dripping core, fucking herself desperately in front of the older woman.

Bea is speechless and can only stare, wide eyed.

Allie raises an eyebrow and turns the water off, grabbing her towel from the frame. “Didn’t I say self-massage was important?”  Bea nods and quickly looks away, embarrassed, curious, aroused.

Allie drops her eyes and gathers her wash bag.  She walks down to Bea’s cubical and opens the shower curtain with one swift pull.  If it were anyone else Bea would likely beat the living shit out of them.

“You need to stop this,” the redhead warns.  Her insecurity rapidly becomes aggressive defensiveness as she wraps a towel around her own body.  She’s acutely aware Allie has already noticed how hard her nipples are, how her body has reacted to Allie’s show, how her body is begging to be touched.

“Yeah?”  Those blue eyes are twinkling at her again.  “Shoulda said something sooner.”

Bea takes a deep breath, they both know why she didn’t tell Allie to stop.  Both know the little show was exciting, thrilling for them both.  Bea knows she’ll go back to her cell, close the door, lie on her bunk and rub her clit so hard that she’ll feel the climax right down to her toes.  It’ll be Allie’s name on her lips tonight; the way it has been those other nights.

“You were a little preoccupied” Bea says, her voice is lower and husky.  She almost doesn’t recognise it.

Allie lets out a chuckle, and Bea feels more confident knowing she can always win their verbal battles.  Allie may be sexuality personified but Bea’s word is Law.  She only has to speak and their world can change.  Her eyes are softer now, a hint of playfulness creeping into her otherwise deadpan expression.  She likes winning these small exchanges, winning the upper hand back from the flirty woman.  
  
Allie steps forward, so close that her dripping hair leaves droplets on Bea’s shoulder.  Those full lips are almost resting against her ear.  “I was busy thinkin’ about how I want you to spread your legs and let me lick your cunt until you scream” she whispers.

Bea, rooted to the spot, can only let out a laboured breath as she watches Allie’s swaying hips walk out of the bathroom.  Allie definitely won this round. 

There’s always round two.

  
  
**IV**

“Whatever the fuck Kaz has planned, I don’t want you involved.”

Allie is sitting on her bunk, looking at the intruder with an expression of bored amusement.  Bea has the door shut behind her and strong hands resting on her hips.  The blonde keeps flicking through her magazine and rolling her eyes.  Allie’s unrelenting loyalty to Kaz has pissed Bea off before.  Her willingness to follow almost anywhere without question, accepting only a comforting smile or kiss on the forehead from the older blonde in return.  Bea wants so desperately to trust the perky blonde, but she can’t until Kaz is taken care of.

“Have you got that?” Bea snaps, half annoyed she even has to ask since she’s Top Dog and everyone should automatically jump at her command. 

Allie doesn’t jump for her.  Allie drops the magazine onto the starched bedsheets and looks up at the redhead.  She’s begun to sense when Bea can take some teasing and when she’s too immersed in the prison politics. 

“You seriously think she’ll let Juicy get away with that?” Allie asks.  It’s been a week since the prisoners found out what really happened to the Freak and Kaz’s gang has been pacing the hallways with murderous intent.  The trouble is ready to boil over and Bea knows there will be hell to pay.  Maybe even a few blood filled syringes tucked into Juicy’s sock, ready to stick a few girls before she goes down.

“I don’t care if they crucify the bitch, but you won’t be anywhere near it,” Bea warns again, this time pointing her finger directly at Allie’s nose. 

Allie leans forward, looking up at the woman with a challenging smirk.  “And why should I listen to you?”

Immediately, Bea catches a handful of her hair and forces her down on the bed, throwing one leg over her body to pin Allie down completely.  Bea is panting with controlled anger, her wild red hair brushes against Allie’s face.

“Are you really this stupid?”

Allie bites her lip, feeling the grip on her hair tightening.  “Are you really this desperate to touch me?”

Bea grips the pale hair harder, ignoring Allie’s gentle breath hitting her chin.  She throws Allie’s head against the soft mattress and stands up, watching the young woman sit up straight again.

“Kaz isn’t the only one looking out for you” she says firmly, letting her eyes convey as much of the message as possible.

“Bea I…” Allie tries, but the Top Dog has already turned and walked out of her cell, not bothering to close the door.

A few curious prisoners peer into her cell.  Allie touches her head gingerly, feeling the start of a headache.

**V**

Maxine helps Bea back to her cell, discreetly holding the smaller woman’s elbow as they move through the prison hallways.  Bea had just fought Kaz.  Each were left bloody, broken, bruised – but Kaz couldn’t match Bea’s overwhelming rage.  As she hauled herself to her feet, Bea had wiped her bloodied fists on her trousers and looked around the faces of those who had watched.  Kaz lay broken in a pile on the laundry room floor.  Nobody dared move until Bea left the room.

“That’s it.  Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed,” Maxine encouraged as she gently sat Bea on her bunk.  She immediately began to take Bea’s shoes off and placed her legs on the bed.  “I’ll get some hot water.”

Bea couldn’t even speak as she watched through hazy vision her friend disappear in search of hot water and antiseptic wipes.  She lay back on the pillows and tried to ignore her pounding head or the feeling of oozing blood.  Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears and she could just manage a painful wince through her bloody left eye.

“She’s not up for visitors, love,” she could dimly make out Liz’s voice.  Like a voice calling through thick fog.

Even through her battered eyes Bea could faintly make out the door opening and bright lights flooding into the dark room.  The door closed and she felt the bed dip with an extra body sitting on it.

Bea doesn’t say anything, she’s too raw and sore to speak.  She’s about to open her mouth to ask who the fuck is on her bed when she feels a delicate pair of lips pressing against her own.  So gentle that it may not have happened except in her dreams.  Her nose, filled with hardening blood, can just about make out the smell of coconut soap.  She knows Allie is probably staring at her right now.

Bea almost laughs at the younger woman, but it comes out as only a quirking of her lips.  Allie can see the movement even in the dim room.  She presses another kiss to the side of Bea’s mouth, the side that isn’t split open. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers, her breath brushing over Bea’s face.  “You’re okay now.”

Bea passes out soon after, her dreams filled with coconut soap and butterfly kisses.


End file.
